


I said I love you but I didn't mean it.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Mickey, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* After an intense make out session Mickey lets the words 'I love you' slip out. Mickey avoids Ian for the rest of the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Mickey and Ian were at their usual spot, the baseball field dugout.   
Mickey had Ian pinned up against the fence and they were making out heavily.  
They had their chests against each other; each could feel the vibration of the other. Mickey was sweating, his hot beads of sweat dripping onto Ian. Ian didn’t mind it; any part of Mickey was a good part. 

It was Ian who came up for air first, admiring how red and chapped Mickey’s lips were. His pale skin flushed with a pink color.   
Ians lips stung from kissing but he didn’t care. Mickey Milkovich made his feel alive, like life was worth living.   
Ian went back for Mickeys lips as he tried to take his own shirt off, Mickey helped him lift it over his head.   
After both of the men were shirtless, they gazed over at each other, eyes full of lust and desire. 

Ian picked Mickey up and wrapped his legs around him, if Mickey wasn’t so distracted this would have bothered him but not in this instance. Ian sat down on the bench with Mickey still wrapped around him and started to kiss down Mickeys neck, slightly biting and licking.  
“ Ian… don’t do that” Mickey moaned slightly hitching his breathing and involuntarily grinding on Ian.   
“But you taste so good” Ian licked up to Mickeys ear and nibbled on it and this made Mickey lose it.

Mickey swiftly grabbed Ians face and started making out with him, harder, more intense than before. He was grabbing down at Ians pants to take them off when suddenly he blurted out something he thought he’d never say, “God Ian, I fucking loving you.”

Once reality set in, Mickey pulled away and stared at Ian with wide eyes, hoping he hadn’t heard what he just said.   
Ian was smiling back at Mickey, red lips, big eyes and a huge smile.  
Before Ian could say anything, Mickey got off of Ian, grabbed his shirt from the floor and took off running. 

Ian didn’t chase Mickey, he just sat there, shirtless in amazement of what just happened.  
“I love you too” Ian whispered to himself.

Ian decided to go home for a while, thinking maybe Mickey would call him, he didn’t.  
So he decided to go down stairs and see if Mickey had stopped by, he hadn’t.  
“Hmmm” Ian said to himself, as he picked his phone up to call Mickey.  
Of course Mickey didn’t answer, this made Ians stomach twist. 

Ian looked over at the clock and realized Mickey was probably at work by now so he headed over but his boss told Ian that Mickey had called out today.  
Ian knew Mickey was avoiding him, so he decided to do what any rational person would do; he was going to show up at his house. 

Ian walked up to the house and knocked on the door, nobody answered which meant nobody was home. Ian knew that Mickey was home, he just wouldn’t answer. Ian walked right into the Milkovich household, which was stupidly brave, but more just stupid.  
Ian walked into Mickeys room and saw Mickey sitting in bed with a few beer bottles around him.

“I didn’t mean it” Mickey slurred out, his eyes red from crying but Ian just assumed he was really drunk.   
“Even if you didn’t, I want you to know that I love you too” Ian said as he put the beer bottles on the floor and got into bed with Mickey. Mickey didn’t argue, he just laid down beside Ian and let him cuddle him, he was too drunk to care.


	2. Guess this is a story for the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decided to tell Mickey he loves him in a very cute way.

Ian and Mickey woke up together the next morning. Ian rolled over and saw Mickey in a dead sleep; Ian couldn’t help but feel happy inside. Mickey was the love of his life, and he was in love with everything he did. Ian looked on the nightstand and saw his phone and snapped a picture. Ian did this often; he’d always take candid pictures of Mickey. That’s when Ian had an idea; he kissed the top of Mickeys head and got out of bed to get dressed. 

Mickey heard Ian shuffling around and opened one eye at him, “what the fuck, I’m sleeping.”  
Ian just smirked, “I’ll come by later okay?”  
“Yeah sure man whatever” Mickey said acting like he didn’t care, even though he secretly wished Ian wasn’t leaving to begin with. 

Ian walked into the Gallagher household and yelled out for Lip.  
Lip was standing at the top of the stairs halfway asleep still, “hey man, what gives?”  
Ian didn’t even acknowledge how early it was, “can you help me with something?”  
Lip yawned, “Carls got the bat right now so I don’t know what good I’ll be” he said with a small chuckle.  
Ian just smiled, “not that kind of help, computer help.”  
Lip was walking down the stairs now, rubbing his eyes “that I can help you with, what’s up?”  
Ian grabbed the laptop and sat with Lip at the kitchen table, “okay this is really gay just a warning.”  
Lip grabbed the laptop from Ian and rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you” he said with a slight laugh.  
Ian playfully hit Lip and started to explain that he wanted to take all the pictures of Mickey off his phone and make them into a collage so he could print it out. 

Lip surprisingly didn’t make fun of Ian; he just got to work while Ian made breakfast.  
It took Lip five minutes to make it and print it out for Ian, “here you go” Lip handed Ian the piece of paper.  
“Thanks man, hey there are eggs in that pan, I’m going to go” Ian folded the paper in half like a card, scribbled something on it and swiftly walked out of the house.  
Lip just slightly chuckled to himself as Ian walked out the door.

Ian walked to the Milkovich household and knocked on the door, Mickey sleepily answered the door.  
Mickey looked surprisingly happy to see Ian, “back already?”  
Ian realized Mickey was still alone.  
He handed Mickey the paper without saying anything and walked inside past Mickey and to the kitchen.  
“What the hell is this?”  
Ian still didn’t respond, he started making breakfast for Mickey and him as Mickey looked over the homemade card.  
Mickey smiled to himself, “Are these all pictures of me?”  
Ian knew Mickey hadn’t opened the card yet and it was making him more nervous by the second, “yup” was all Ian managed to squeak out. 

Mickey sat down on the couch and opened the card, scribbled inside were the words  
“I love you and I DO mean it.”  
Mickey smiled to himself, he knew Ian loved him and that scared him. Something about this gesture didn’t scare him though, it made him genuinely happy.  
Mickey placed the card down and walked over to the kitchen, standing in the doorway he just watched Ian move around the kitchen.  
When Ian finally caught Mickey looking at him, he looked scared, he wasn’t sure if Mickey was going to beat him up or be happy.  
Mickey walked over to Ian and smiled, “I know.”  
Ian grabbed Mickey by the hips and pushed his body against his, “that’s it?”  
Mickey bit his lip and looked around the room; Ian took this as a signal to kiss him.  
Ian started kissing Mickeys face, neck, shoulders, and even his collar bones where he was the most ticklish until Mickey couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I love you too” Mickey said half laughing, laughing at the collar bone kisses but mainly the fact that Ian was burning the pancakes. 

Ian turned around to a blackened pancake in the pan, “Oh fuck” he said out loud as Mickey was now dying of laughter.  
“Guess this is a story for the kids huh” Mickey said with an arched brow and a smirk as he walked out of the kitchen.  
Ian just smiled, he knew that was Mickeys way of saying he wanted a future with him.


End file.
